Always
by BatPatronus
Summary: He held the stolen letter up to his face and brushed his nose against it, before pressing his lips to the spot where the little girl had signed her name.    Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A few drunken stragglers stumbled out of the dreary bar, which stood sandwiched in-between two boarded up houses, and toppled onto the cobbles of the narrow streets. Their mindless staggering disturbing the ankle high layer of fog that was drifting through Spinners End.

Crouched by the wall of number forty-six was a small boy, no older than eight or nine, who was observing the street and its drunken occupants with little interest in his dark eyes. Most of his face was shrouded by the overgrown crop of thick hair that hung over his eyes. The tip of a hooked nose just visible beneath the greasy, black mop. His gaunt face showed no emotion, but the dark circles under his eyes suggested this wasn't the first night he'd spent outside in the cold.

A steady rumble of thunder came from the dark clouds gathering above. But the boy stayed put. Pulling the large grey coat, which hung loosely on his small skinny frame, more tightly around his shoulders he pressed himself closer to the cold stone of the crumbling wall. The wind picked up, and the cold drizzle it carried stung at his bare ankles, just visible beneath the tattered ends of jeans clearly meant for a child much smaller than him.

The boy shook the long sleeve of his coat until his hand was free, uncurled his bony fingers from the fist it had been clenched in, and stared at the folded piece of paper pressed into his palm. The edges of the folded up letter were slightly red where the sharp corners had cut into his hand. Flinching slightly, he pulled his favourite possession away from the flesh the tight fist had embedded it into. Unfolding it gently he spread it out on his knees, brushing them down first so the dirt off his jeans didn't rub off onto it. He ran his fingers down the smooth surface of the childish love letter, stroking the curls and loops of the words, giving it as much affection as he longed to show the writer. The name of the original addressee had been viciously scribbled out, replace with his own name which was written next to it in a narrow, slanted scrawl. His handiwork from earlier that day.

He held the stolen letter up to his face and brushed his nose against it, before pressing his lips to the spot where the little girl had signed her name.

Lily Evans.

Carefully, he refolded the letter and held it safe in his clenched fist once more, squirming as it dug back into the cuts. He raised his head to watch the usual miserable scenes before him as heavy rain drops began to plummet from the storm clouds now dominating the sky, disguising his tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
>A bright sun beamed down on the two girls playing happily together on the swings in the park near their home. It was evident from the matching smiles that the pair were related in some way. The two were obviously quite close; however their harmonious relationship was disrupted on several occasions during their game when the younger, red haired girl behaved rather oddly. But the look of fear that crossed the eldest face whenever her sister caused these strange occurrences would soon fade, and the girls would return to their game. Immersed in their fun, the two were unaware of the dark eyes observing them from a nearby bush.<p>Severus Snape adjusted his position, straining his neck to get a better view of the care free girls chasing each other around the park. He moved carefully, conscious of the need not to disturb the leaves of the bush that concealed him. He was quite pleased with his new spot, after last night s thunderstorm he d spent all morning searching for a new place to lurk, too frightened of returning home.<p>

This place was ideal, he glanced up at the blue sky, so different from the steely grey sky that permanently loomed over the broken street lamps and dilapidated brick houses that made up Spinners End. Strangely, this place wasn t far from the gloomy street he lived in, he couldn t believe that such a bright and open space as this could be just fifteen minutes from the cramped streets and dirty river he was all too familiar with. He wondered how these two parts of Cokeworth could live side by side and yet be so fundamentally different.

Absorbed by his thoughts, and still in an awkward position, he tried and failed to adjust himself a second time, and lost his footing. He tumbled head over heels and out of the bush, its thorns slicing and tearing at his pale skin as he fell.

For a moment he forgot where he was, and lay on his back for a while, wincing at the stinging scratched he d sustained, completely forgetting about giving away his position.

Rubbing his bruises, he looked up and found that he wasn t staring up at the sky like he d expected but instead he was looking into a pair of large, emerald green eyes, perfectly framed on her pale face by a cascade of vibrant red hair.

The girl smiled at him, her nose scrunched up in a beautifully sweet way, her eyes filled only with kindness. Snape s mind went blank, he was face to face with an angel, he felt like he should say something, but found himself paralysed with embarrassment and shock.

Before the boy could struggle out a greeting to the girl, the gentle green eyes and sort orange waves were shoved aside and replaced by the pinched face of the girls sister.

Were you spying on us? the girl demanded, screeching the words. She couldn t have been more different from her sister, where Lily s eyes looked on Snape with sympathy and understanding, Petunias eyes were filled with venom and disgust.

No. the boy said simply, before scrambling to his feet.

I bet you were, she spat You re the Snape boy from Spinners End! the disgust in her voice became more intense as she jerked her head towards the run down mill in the distance that acted as a backdrop for the broken roof tops that marked Snape s home.

Why would I want to spy on you? the boy retorted with equal venom You re just a muggle!

A look of bewilderment crossed the elder sisters face briefly, though the word was new to her, she guessed from the tone it couldn t be good.

Why would you call us that? a soft but determined voice chimed as Lily rushed to defend her and her sister.

Oh no! You re not a muggle! Snape rushed to reassure the little girl he was so fond of You re special, like me, you re a witch.

That s even worse. Snape could see the hurt in her eyes and it panicked him, he didn t want to offend the girl he wanted so much to like him.

No, it s a good thing! You re a witch, and I m a wizard-

Petunias icy laugh cut him off.

What nonsense! Come on Lily we re leaving! she grabbed her sisters hand and marched her out of the park, slamming the rusty gate shut as she went.

Snape could feel the tears stinging his eyes, he knew he d messed up; he stood alone and watched as the red hair he longed to touch disappeared down the path and out of sight. 


End file.
